fireemblemrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Laertes
Appearance When not in battle Laertes wears a regular dark blue tunic and cape with brown boots. He carries a sword at his waste and a bag to carry his books of his experimental battle plans. He also wears a silver chain around his neck. His hair is brown and has blue eyes. He is of average height and muscle build. When in battle he wears white armor under a cloak. Personality Laertes is very noble and honor bound. He is very proud of his millitary knowledge and his country. He however has a problem with many authority figures. If he doesn't respect them, he has a hard time hiding it. His anger at some of his commanding officers has gotten him in much trouble over the years. Sometimes he even directly violates orders given to him if he finds that they bring to much risk to his soldiers or if he sees that his tactics will work better than his officer's. He has avoided many court marshalls only due to the fact that he is a noble and that he gets good results from his actions. History Laertes was a noble's child in Crimea. He always had a talent for tactics and was tutored by some of the finest generals in all of Tellius. While he was studying in Begnion, Ashnard began his assault of Crimea. His parents were killed in the invasion, but he did not even know there was a war until months later when Elincia herself arrived in Begnion to ask for the apostles support. Once he heard of the war he went strait to Crimea to meet with any troops that might be left. Once he found them he was assigned a regiment by General Geoffrey as they awaited the arival of Princess Elincia. When her forces arrived the two armies merged and headed to Melior to free Crimea from the mad king's grip. After the war Laertes was promoted to Commander and resumed the responsibilities his family had to the crown. Class Info Class Description Class description: Field tacticians are like bards or dancers except they do not have thae ability to make units move twice in one turn. Instead, they have the ability to issue orders or boost morale that will raise other character's stats. Unlike the apprentice tactician, the field tactician gains a basic use of swords. Unit reamains extremely weak to tomes, but has a balance defense against the weapon triangle. Abilities Company Might: boosts two adjecent unit's str. by 3 for a limited amount of time Charge: one unit gains 2 move for a limited amout of time War cry: increases two adjacent unit's skill by 3 for a limited amount of time Rally the troops: One unit gains 2 Spd. for a limited time Stand Fast: Increases all surrounding units resistance by 2 for a limited amount of time Hold the line: Increases all surrounding units by 2 for a limited amount of time Retreat: Can order one unit out of battle if necessary (once per chapter) Call Reinforcements: Call two lower level allied units into play (twice per chapter) 'Weapons ' Swords RP History Supports Copyright OC belongs to BlackPhoenix - Member of Fire Emblem Role Play (FERP)